


2:42am

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, No Context, No Feelings, only pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They understand each other. It's a distraction. A coping method.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2:42am

Sousuke worries about the aftermath. He worries about how the body next to him will have shoulders that are too broad and a height that’s too tall. He worries about burying his nose in the other’s hair and not being greeted by cherry-blossom scented shampoo. Most of all, he worries about the regret he’ll feel and the guilt that will gnaw at his stomach when he wakes up to someone who’s not Rin. 

It turns out he didn’t have to worry. Immediately after they’re cleaned up, Sousuke feels the weight of the bed shift and hears the rustling sounds of Makoto putting his clothes on. Sousuke sits up and squints at the figure in the dark who’s now crouched on the floor. Makoto looks up and meets his eye.

“Ah, sorry, I can’t seem to find my keys,” he explains, peering under the bed. “I’ll be right out once I find them, though.” 

Sousuke glances to the bedside table and is met with a glowing 2:42 glaring back at him. 

“Stay,” he says - but there’s no warmth in his voice. Makoto straightens up in shock before eventually shaking his head. 

“No, I wouldn’t want to impose.”

Sousuke almost laughs. 

“We fucked,” he deadpans. 

There’s a long moment of silence before Makoto sighs and the bed dips with his weight when he sits back down on it. 

“That’s exactly why I can’t stay, Sousuke,” he sounds exasperated. “It didn’t mean anything. We _both_ know it didn’t mean anything. Nothing about it was right and we can’t let it drag on until the morning. The best we can do is for me to leave right now and for us to just forget this ever happened.”

Sousuke rubs his face with his hand. He knows what Makoto’s saying is right and he knows it’ll be for the best, but for some reason he just can’t let him leave at this moment. He takes note of the T-shirt Makoto’s wearing and lays back down onto his side. 

“You’ll freeze out there. Sleep for now and you can leave first thing in the morning. After that, we won’t mention this again.” 

Maybe it genuinely _is_ because he cares for Makoto as a friend and doesn’t want him wandering the streets this late. Or maybe it’s because, despite his initial thoughts, he still wants someone to finally fill the space beside his bed that’s been empty for too long in its wait for a certain redhead. 

He senses Makoto laying down beside him and lets the silence dominate the room once more. 

Makoto shatters it with a whisper. 

“Thank you,” he says. 

Maybe it was time to stop waiting.

But when Sousuke closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep, it’s bright smiles full of sharp teeth and endless games of rock-paper-scissors that fill his dreams. 

\---

He wakes up to find Makoto already gone. He ends up staring at his cellphone screen for too long, open to Makoto’s contact page, before he decides to hold up his end of the agreement and forget about it. He can do that much. 

(What he can’t forget is the 26 undelivered messages glaring back at him when he selects who was once the contact that texted him most.)

Sousuke goes through his day normally. He takes a shower, makes breakfast, and heads to work. He stops by Makoto’s university on the way home and they take the train together. Nothing is mentioned. 

But two days later, when the T.V. screens are broadcasting Nanase and Rin’s olympic achievements, Makoto shows up at Sousuke’s doorstep with his hands clenched in fists.

And the cycle repeats.

**Author's Note:**

> after binge-reading fluffy sourin fics endlessly until 4am this was born and i just.  
> i love soumako why d i do this
> 
> http://sousuckit.tumblr.com :^))


End file.
